Anticipation
by Last Perfume
Summary: A short fic about how Chichi feels during the Cell Games. My very first fic, please R


Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I've never tried writing a story before so I'll give this my best shot. I love Goku x Chichi pairing and also into angst stories. Please review and tell me what you think so maybe I might write more fanfics of this couple in the future.

Disclaimer: I never owned Dragon Ball Z and it will never happen. All characters and storylines are owned by Akira Toriyama. I'm only writing for fun.

This story is set on the day of the Cell games and it's based on Chichi's point of view. It tells how she feels during the game.

**Anticipation**

A restless young woman kept tossing and turning on her bed as the light of dawn silently crept up across the valley of Mount Paozu. For everyone, it was another beautiful day for harvesting, playing, shopping, and working. But for Chichi, today was the time she feared the most. The ever so anxious saiyajin's wife was on the verge of breaking into morning tears as she closed her eyes praying to whoever's up there to save her family. Again, she turned around to face her husband who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Her gentle gaze secretively fixed upon his figure and Chichi found herself mesmerizing every single moment she had shared with her soul mate. Sweet innocent Goku, as she always thought, was probably unaware of his own safety. Just like everyone knew Goku always was the hero and tried his best to save the earth, to save the people he cared. However, this time she was deathly worried and scared as hell. Her inner feeling and thoughts were troubling her hope. Somehow, she knew he was going to leave her again.

She continued studying the figure until he spoke through his restless moans.

"Chichi, what time is it?" His low voice broke her concentration away as she reached up the clock on the bedside table.

"It's 6am Gokusa." She replied with a similar tone.

With that Goku slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom. Chichi bit her lip when she saw his dark and mysterious expression before he entered the bathroom. Perhaps he wasn't able to sleep properly. But the expression she saw on his face did not help her feeling better either. Brushing the thought away, she began to clothe herself in a thick fluffy robe as she went down to the kitchen to cook a massive breakfast for her arising earth heroes.

She couldn't remember how many times she got lost in her own thoughts during breakfast as Gohan and Goku chatted about their friends and the Cell games. She was quiet at the breakfast table and forced a smile to her boys as she tried so hard to push her anxiety away.

The hours slipped by too soon as Chichi caught glimpses of Goku from the kitchen counter as he put on his boots. His wife deliberately abandoned the pile of dirty dishes and hugged her husband from behind. Both did not say anything as Chichi slowly removed her arms from his waist. Goku found his eyes on her glazy eyes and traced the outline of her face with his calloused finger tips before Chichi got up and kissed him passionately. Though she knew from the kiss that her husband would not able and could not return the same of feelings. They broke away from the kiss and she walked him to the front door of their small, yet lovely family home.

She saw him smiling, a genuine smile and yet, so full of mixed feelings of guilt, happiness, and sorrow. As he bid farewell, she stood there, alone watching her husband's and son's figures faded into the clear blue sky. 'It must be a wonderful day' as she thought before entering the house to clean up the awaiting dirty dishes.

Chichi hummed to herself as she tidied up the plates in the cupboards. She had sung twenty songs while doing this to put aside her troubling thoughts. It must had been an hour ago since her saviors left and yet, to her, it seemed like half a day already. She prayed to Kami again and again to let the hours passed by so the games would be finished and her boys would return back to her arms.

The young woman was surprised by the sudden ringing of the telephone. She picked it up and answered it with her nervous tone. It was Bulma calling to ask her if she would like to be picked up and watched the game with the others. But Chichi declined the offer. She felt that she just could not watch. The television wasn't event turned on. She feared watching the bloody battle. She did not want to watch her husband and son got hurt. She didn't want to see them going down……. She accidentally and almost abruptly knocked out the nearby vase as it broke into pieces with a loud smash. Immediately she grabbed some rags to clean the broken glass pieces on the cold floor. 'I don't want to see them going down…' she let out the tears that she had been holding back for so long and wept silently.

More hours passed by and Chichi had already marched up and down numerous times around the house. And for every second she did not miss praying to Kami for her loved ones. Fear accelerated and her voice began to falter. Tired from her emotion Chichi let herself sunk onto the bed. Every radios were switched off and the silence embraced her loneliness. Her hands found themselves clutching on the bed sheets where Goku slept. She inhaled his scent and letting it take over and overwhelm her with his short presence. She cried again and her sobs racked her body. She wanted to make her feel loved, secured, protected. She also wanted to protect him from all the evil forces in the universe, but, what was a mere human to do. No matter how hard she tried she could never be close to reach him. The feelings and thoughts of loneliness, grief, and despair had been haunting her for too long. Chichi was sure she was going insane but one way or another she had always managed to get a hold of herself. Goku knew she was a strong minded person. However, in this very moment she was breaking down, falling apart, lost in space. The only person who could contain her emotion was facing the greatest battle of his life.

She was tired of all the thinking. Her tears that wetted the sheets had long dried for she could see her husband in her mind. The smiling Goku, carefree Goku, innocent Goku. She smiled at the thoughts. Her hero would be returning soon and she would not need to worry anymore. Her grief would soon be over when the earth's safety was restored. And there was a big lunch waiting to be done for her boys. Goku was right, Chichi had always managed to bring back happiness within her. Then the waiting would be over. There would be no more aching.

She looked up the sky outside her window. It was ever blue and the sun lit up her expression and she knew the earth was safe. 'It is a wonderful day' she confirmed her thoughts. Chichi was alarmed at the knocks on the door and headed straight downstairs to greet her heroes with her heart beating and smiling joyfully.

**The End**


End file.
